A Sleepy Holiday
by coffeetablewriter
Summary: [One-shot for Quest for a Holiday.] Freaked-out-civilian, Carolyn Mason sleeps through the night, recovering from her first bullet wound after helping Ethan and his team to prevent a nuclear war. Benji and Brandt, are in this one. Benji explains his love of masks to Carolyn, and Brandt, well, he just can't take loosing someone else in the field. [Brandt/OFC]


**A/n: Here's my one-shot! It's my first ever written one-shot! Thank you all to my reviewers, and readers and favoriters from Quest for a Holiday you guys are just awesome! I don't know where I'd be without you, seriously! So, thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and to any new readers, if you haven't checked out Quest for A Holiday, I highly recommend it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mission Impossible. MI belongs to its respective owners. I just own my OC. Writing for fun, and not for profit.**

' **A Sleepy Holiday'**

Undisclosed Location

Benji stood outside the glass window that overlooked Carolyn's recovery room. Benji had never been one for hospitals of any kind. Though he was silently grateful for their existence, he just could never stand the medicine smell that flared up his nostrils every time he stepped in one.

Taking a deep breath, he managed the courage to step inside the threshold and walked over to their FOC, Carolyn Mason who was just an innocent bystander, trying to catch a glimpse of the Kremlin. He knew she didn't mean to get in the way. She said so herself. He also knew she was a good person, and deep down she just wanted to help. That's what he liked about her. That and she called him swank-defied so her friendship totally went to number one on his trustworthy people on his list, okay two, Ethan Hunt was first foremost his friend, after all he did help him find his wife, Julia. He just wished he could've helped her when...

He shook his head. Poor Ethan. Poor Brandt. They've lost lives, and almost lost Carolyn and Jane. They really needed to be more careful, but Carolyn had given the order to Brandt to pull the lever. She was very clear about that. She was prepared to take a bullet for the world.

Benji frowned, glancing at her. He would miss her if she'd died. He'd miss them all.

She was so pale. She'd always been faired skin, light hazel eyes, wavy brown hair that cascaded around her shoulders like a waterfall of chocolate. She was tiny, but she'd pulled through the surgery.

Benji was proud of her. For a freaked-out-civilian, she was brave throughout the whole mission. It could've been a lot worse. He thought. Way worse. She'd taken it better than most people would. And she was able to help them out with the computer array room thanks to Ethan's snooping skills and doing a thorough background check on her. She seemed like a good guy. She didn't have any known enemies. The only thing they found out about her was that she used to like ballet and gymnastics before it all got complicated. And the stupid guy back at home who tried to take advantage of her, she had some guts taking him out, but Benji didn't at all blame her. He would've done the same if he was in her shoes. One could only tolerate so much especially with her size. There was an air of tenacity that swirled around her, Benji seemed to notice about her.

Benji ran a hand over his face and walked over to the chair resting beside the I.V. machines Carolyn was hooked up to, and plopped down with a tired sigh. He'd already seen Ethan and Jane. Brandt was…well…he was a silent mess. He hadn't spoken much since they omitted a catastrophe.

They all heard her on the ear-comm. Benji probably should've mentioned that they were still on, but to be quite frank, he thought she knew. It could happen to anybody, right? He sighed again. The FOC had a crush on their analyst. It was kind of adorable even under the current circumstances that they were disavowed and in the dark, but maybe she was the light they all needed at the time. She was fun, and different. Benji felt like he could talk to her and just talk, not to an agent like Jane or Ethan, but just talk. He liked to explain things to her. He didn't mind answering her curious questions even though he probably shouldn't and would more than likely get a reprimand from Brandt once they got home, but he liked having someone else to talk to, as a friend, even if they'd known each other from a short amount of time, he liked Carolyn's company and character. She listened to what he had to say. It wasn't very often that someone listened to his wisdom.

He crossed his legs and leaned back in his seat, resting his arms along the arms of the armchair, and glanced over her sleeping form. Her cheek pressed into the pillow, she was sleeping on her back. The green lifeline moving slowly in motion was a relief to Benji's eyes. Everything was going to be okay. They could all go home, and get on with their lives once again.

But this civilian was going to be different. Benji knew that. She was going to have to try to get back into her old routine with this mission carried on her shoulders, and he wanted to be there for her as a friend, not an agent, if she needed someone to talk to.

He took off his glasses and closed his eyes as they'd seem to burn within the fluorescent lighting in the room. He looked outside and saw that darkness had fallen. He glanced back at Carolyn, and smiled. She had a pretty round-shaped face. She was peaceful looking, sleeping on the bed, even though he wanted her to wake up so that they could talk about masks.

"Never did tell you about the masks," Benji said to her. "Masks!" he pulled on his glasses and clasped his hands together rubbing them eagerly. He looked over at her again, but she didn't wake. "Alright then. I'll talk, you listen. You're good at that anyway. What can I say about masks and how cool they are? Well, the stories _are_ true my friend. At least that's what I'm lead to believe and I believe whole heartedly in Ethan Hunt. It's just a shame that mask machine broke when it did. But not to worry, the IMF will have plenty ready for us when we get back for new missions! You know, that's why I wanted to join IMF, that and well, Ethan Hunt was just pretty badass that and be like him. He's kind of my hero," Benji whispered conspicuously and then looked up at the ceiling, missing Carolyn's lips lift into a quiet smile.

"I really did like Julia. Poor boy. I don't necessarily think it was Brandt's fault, even though he thinks it was his fault. He didn't know…well…okay so technically he did know but that's beside the point. Bloody orders," Benji sighed. "But the past is the past, and what we did yesterday…well I don't know about you, but I'm happy to be here, and alive today so that I can still get the chance to wear a mask! See, the fun thing is, is the reveal, you see…" he said, glancing at her. She was still, sleeping soundly in his eyes. He continued. "Masks make everything better during a mission because it's the climatic bit when we get to take back what's rightfully ours and dupe the villain," Benji chuckled with a sigh. "Ah, to see the villain's shocked face when we reveal who we are...I can't wait till I get to do that!" he said excitedly.

Even though her eyes, were closed, Carolyn was about to quietly murmur, 'Well, why don't you marry them if you like them so much,' but she heard the clearing of a throat, and Brandt's tired voice. Did he ever sleep?

She remained silent.

"Benji," Brandt said. "Uh, Ethan's asking for you."

"Right, okay," Benji said, pushing himself out of the armchair. He looked over at Carolyn with a fallen facial expression.

"She'll pull through mate," Benji said, walking toward Brandt who stood in the threshold. He patted Brandt on the shoulder. "Not to worry."

Brandt nodded at the former technician and drew in a deep breath. He watched him walk down the hallway toward Ethan's room.

If it hadn't been for Jane's pestering, Brandt wouldn't have come here tonight. He would be on a plane back home to his warm bed so he could hide under the covers for the rest of his life. He screwed up in the field, and he wasn't sure about getting back in was such a good idea.

He almost lost another civilian casualty…someone he'd gotten to know by accident. He hadn't really intended to get to know her. It was just going to be an easy mission, in-and-out, save the world, and get back to regular life. Not jumping into array heated computer rooms, not making sure that their FOC could stay balanced on top of him, while they transmitted the codes back to Benji just so they could track down Hendricks. The world depended on it, sure, but did she really have to be so damn persistent?

She could've just stayed behind, like he told her to. Out of harm's way. Out of danger. He wouldn't have to worry at all. But he did worry. He'd worried when she was caught by Wistrom. He was worried when she couldn't get the power back on, and he was also worried when she got shot.

He let out a sigh. Did she take the bullet for him, or for the world? Brandt knew that she was a good and decent person, and that she was just trying to help. No matter how stupid she'd risked her life in the past few days. Were they rubbing off of her? She just didn't seem the type to run off to fight for the world. She just seemed the type to go about her business, and try to find her way in the world.

Yet, she surprised him with the heart of an angel. She was constantly surprising him, especially since he found out her true feelings for him…but he wasn't going to touch that with a ten-foot pole, not just yet.

Not when he still carried the weight of Croatia on his shoulders.

Brandt tilted his head to the side, noticing her feet twitch slightly underneath the hospital's covers. He grinned just a little.

"I know you're awake, scardy-cat," he said quietly.

A slight groan left Carolyn's lips, and her eyes fluttered open. She stretched her arms out and winced at the achyness all over her body.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily. She tried to look out the window, but the hospital bed and the machines blocked it. She let out a yawn. Brandt walked further inside, and sat down in Benji's empty seat beside her.

"It's two in the morning," he said.

"Don't you agents ever sleep?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood as always.

He chuckled warmly at her. "Yeah, well…someone's gotta keep an eye on you."

"Afraid I'll run out?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

He liked it when she smiled. It brought warmth to his heart that he hadn't felt in a really long time.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I just…want to make sure you'll be okay."

Carolyn grinned. "I _am_ okay, Brandt. Thanks to you, and the team. Now we can all live in peace…"

"For however long," Brandt whispered, glancing down at his folded fingers.

"Well," she said. "That's why you live like each day is your last day. Carpe Diem," she smiled.

He arched an eyebrow at her, "Seize the day?"

"Sure, why not?" she asked with a shrug. "Life is too short to wallow in sorrow. Hey," she said, looking at his grim features on his oval-shaped face. "I survived my first bullet wound. Is that like passing my entrance exam to the IMF?"

Brandt chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think so."

Carolyn sighed. "A girl can dream, and try, right?" she asked, smiling at him. He smiled back at her. She shook her head. "Nah," she said in all seriousness. "While it was great that I was able to help, I think I'll let you and uh, Wonder-Woman there to help save the world. You guys are seriously awesome. I'm totally cool with knowing that."

"In which case, allow me to tell you that you can't tell anybody that we-"

"Exist," Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Yadayda, I know. I'm sworn to secrecy. I won't tell a soul. I promise."

He nodded, smiling at her, and surprised that she'd known so much about the IMF, probably Benji's doing. "Right."

Silence found its way between them and Carolyn quickly opened her mouth again, "Um, so, are you going to tell Ethan…about…"

Brandt froze in his relaxed state and suddenly became anxious. "Croatia?" he asked. Carolyn nodded. He shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't feel comfortable telling him," Brandt said, trying to remain calm.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I'm sure he'll understand, Brandt. You can't carry the weight of that on your shoulders for the rest of your life! It's not healthy."

"Are you on morphine or something? Why are you so…so…" Brandt asked.

Carolyn shrugged.

"Ugh!" he sighed, frustratingly unable to help find a word to describe Carolyn right now. He made her foggy. And he knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to help him. This was not helping. He didn't like to be pestered. He got up from his seat and started to pace back and forth.

"I'm sure, Ethan would understand," she said.

"No! You don't get it! This is his wife we're talking about here. He lost his goddamn wife in the field, which is why I am not going back!" Brandt yelled at her. "It's _my_ fault! I have to carry that on my shoulders! You don't know what it's like…"

"Then help me understand," she said, watching him through her hazel eyes.

"You don't want this life, Carolyn. It's too goddamn dangerous," Brandt said.

"I may not want this life, Brandt, but you can talk to me. I can listen-"

"I'm not one for sharing feelings, forgive me, alright?" Brandt asked, leaning against the foot of her bed, gripping tightly onto the metal bar. She watched him curiously as his tie hung loose from his neck, trying to read him, and search for answers, but for some reason everything was different. She couldn't figure him out tonight. Maybe she was just tired...

"I'm just saying I think that if you talked to Ethan, just calmly and-"

"It's not going to work, Carolyn! It was his _wife_ ," he snapped. "That kind of thing just doesn't go away. It clings onto you like disease and sucks you into a deep hole of darkness and despair, something that someone like you can only imagine."

Carolyn gulped, and laid completely still, watching him in shock.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just wanted to help…"

Brandt took in a deep breath, and ran a shaky hand over his face. "I think you've done enough."

There was silence in the room again, and Carolyn wasn't so sure what to say after that.

"I'm uh…" Brandt said, glancing at her fallen face. He winced, and tightened his fist together at his side, trying to control his anger.

He was done. He was done with her. She would never understand. She didn't know this life, and to be perfectly honest she should stay in the dark and move on. She needed to move on.

Brandt stormed out of her hospital room, leaving Carolyn quite perplexed and flabbergasted.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, wishing she could just forget she ever met Brandt. Stupid analyst. He didn't have to yell.

All she wanted to do was help… but maybe she'd helped enough, and they would go to their separate lives, and forget that any of this ever happened… she would forget that her feelings for Brandt had ever existed…and that she would just be Carolyn, civilian, slash cocktail waitress for the rest of her life.

 **The End**


End file.
